


Misunderstandings. They suck, but not for Hawkmoth.

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), Angst, Anniversary, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ill write something where people arent akumatized at some point. Lmao, M/M, Marc Needs a Hug, Marc and Marinette are cousins, Marc is anxious, Might continue Not sure, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Protective Luka Couffaine, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: When Nathaniel ends up (albeit acidently) neglecting Marc, and Marc isn't ok. When Reverser Pays a visit, will it all turn out ok?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Misunderstandings. They suck, but not for Hawkmoth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought of. I have a plan, but I might not finish this. Sorry. <3

Marc woke up that day feeling like a giddy little kid again. Today was going to be an amazing day and nobody was going to ruin it. Why? It was him and Nathaniel's anniversary, and he was so excited to give him his gift. Marc, using all the creative energy he had, drew a cool poster for their comic. It showed Reverser and Mightillustrater in the front, looking like they were about to throw a punch, and Ladybug and Chat Noirs heads facing the opposite reactions, both of them with smiling and content faces. Racing to get ready, Marc ran around his house double checking that he had the drawing, and the choker Nath had made him, and ran to the place where the whole day was going to change. 

When Marc made it, he had to wait the whole day for art club, but when he got there he saw a slightly familiar face. Still, he put his hood up and hid his notebook and drawing inside his hoodie. He slunk into the room and sat next to his boyfriend, who was currently talking to the bluenette. 

"Hi Nath," Marc said with a wave. "H-hi," he tacked on with a small voice and an even smaller wave to the boy on the other side of Nath. The Boy chuckled. 

"I don't think we've officially met. My name is Luka, I'm Julekas brother and Marinette and Adreins boyfriend, you are?" 

"I-im Marc. Naths boyfriend." Nathaniel seemed to beam at the small fact and Marc found it as a perfect time to segway to what he wanted to say. "Hey Nath? Do you remem-" 

"Woah, is that a comic?" Marc silently cursed himself for being too quiet when Luka had interrupted him. Nath had, indeed, taken out their comic and Luka showed great interest. Nathaniel grinned and launched into an elaborate discussion about their comic. As Luka kept asking questions and Nathaniel kept answering, Marc couldn't help the anxieties plaguing his mind. 

~~_ He forgot about you. _ ~~

~~_ He forgot about everything. _ ~~

~~_ He doesn't care for you as much as him. _ ~~

~~_ He'll replace you for him. _ ~~

~~_ He's gonna leave you like everyone else. _ ~~

~~_ He will- _ ~~

"Marc, are you okay?" His thoughts were interrupted by Nathaniel, who looked scared. That's when Marc had noticed the shaking and tears. 

_ Shit he made a scene, he ruined his time with Luka. _

"I-I need some air," stuttered Marc, and he jumped up, dropping the drawing and his notebook. He stumbled for a second, looking back at a heartbroken Nathaniel and a confused class, before he ran out in the same fashion he did the first day. 

…

"Ahh, a young love hurt by another. Let's see how this plays out, fly my akuma, and Evilize him!"

… 

He ran until he made it to the janitors office, his usual space underneath the stairs being too open and people would ask too many questions. Once he reached the room he slammed the door and leaned against it. He sobbed into his knees, fingers on the choker. It was like his old one, black and thick. The only difference was a small heart charm that hung off it. Inside was a small drawing of him and Nathaniel, a redraw from a photo they had taken together. He was so wrapped up in his misery, that he didn't realize and akuma had flown underneath the door, and landed on his choker. He felt the soothing voice of Hawkmoth flood his senses. 

"Reverser, welcome back. I hope this time you won't fail me. You know the deal, I'll help you with that boy, and you can help me get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."

"I'll make sure not to fail." As the familiar purple and black mist surrounded him, he had no idea about what was happening back in the art room.

…

When Marc had left, still shaking and crying, Nathaniel had jumped up to run after him, but Luka grabbed his arm and pointed to the floor. Looking down, the redhead saw the poster and picked it up, and then mentally smacked his face. He adored the poster, it was incredible, but on it had a sweet note. 

_ Dear Nath, _

_ Happy anniversary! I drew this poster because it was the comic that brought us together, and I've never been more happy because of that. I love you! <3 _

_ Signed, Marc  _

"I'm such an idiot!" He screamed out loud. 

"I mean, that is true, but what happened?" Alix stated with a few other questioning murmurs. Nathaniel groaned. 

"Today was me and Marc's anniversary, and I was so wrapped up with talking with Luka, I-I guess I forgot to-"

"Oh no. Nath this isn't good. I know my cousin, he isn't able to take being neglected lightly." Marinette said, a grim look on her face. Nathaniel sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. 

"What am I going to do? He probably hates me." Luka put a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He's probably just sad and maybe a little disappointed. Why don't you go after him and-"

" **There's no need!"** Everyone jumped when they heard the familiar scratchy voice of Reverser. They jerked their heads in the direction of the slammed open door and saw the black and white villain standing there, looking pissed and ready to attack. There was a faint whimper and a soft 'no' at the sight, but other than that everyone was speechless. 

" **This is your doing Luka! If you hadn't showed up then Nathaniel would still like me! He would be happy! Now, whenever people see you, they'll only ever feel hate! You're gonna know how it feels! REVERSION!"** He threw his airplane and right before it hit his target, Juleka ran right in its zone. 

"Run Luka!" Only hesitating a few seconds, Luka ran out of the room, grabbing both his girlfriends and Nathaniel's hands. Reluctantly, the redhead followed. He stumbled for a second, having looked over his shoulder and seen the hurt, anger, and sadness in Reversers eyes. 

"Nathaniel we have to leave!" Luka cried. Nath let himself be tugged out of the classroom, regret and guilt coiling in his stomach as he heard the frustrated scream behind him. 

**"NOOOOOOO! I'LL FIND YOU, AND YOU'RE GOING TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE HURT!"**


End file.
